The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Ground rods are designed to carry current away from an electrical surge and route it safely into the ground. For example, ground rods are often a component part of a lightning protection system for protecting a structure in event of a lighting strike. A typical lighting protection system comprises a ground rod, wire, and a lightning rod or other feature configured and disposed with the structure for conduction of electricity from lightening and grounding to earth. For example, if lightning strikes the structure, it will preferentially be conducted to ground, through the wire, instead of passing through the structure where it could start a fire or cause electrocution.
A ground rod is an electrode installed in the ground to provide a low resistance electrical path to ground or earth. Grounding rods are often required by law, and where they are not required by law, they are in common use because they are excellent safety devices which are affordable to install. A grounding rod typically consists of a long rod made of conductive material, such as copper or copper alloy, which is driven into the ground. A length of eight feet is typically standard, with the rod being substantially fully driven into the ground wherein it minimizes a tripping hazard. Once the ground is driven into the ground, it can be connected to a lightning rod, or other electrical system, with the use of a ground connector and a wire.
Ground rods typically must be driven into the ground to provide an electrical grounding to earth. Often, problems are associated with driving ground rods into the ground and these problems may be exemplified when the ground is hard.